


Don’t Judge a Bear By It’s Cover

by chaoticbastard_exe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tooru just wants to marry hajime, im not sorry, tooru is just like a dumb girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbastard_exe/pseuds/chaoticbastard_exe
Summary: Iwazumi goes about the wrong way to ask an important question, it may just cost his life
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don’t Judge a Bear By It’s Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this with that I wrote this in like 2016 so the writing may not be the best But enjoy

Oikawa remembers his childhood as if it was yesterday. He remembers every memory with his best friend Iwaizumi. Each day they had spent together: running around playing outside, catching bugs, watching the stars. He loved those days; when life was simple. Well, they were very young after all. Young and naive. 

The two had remained close to one another all throughout elementary, middle and high school. Of course, that didn't mean they didn't have hardships. There were several points in which it seemed the two would never make it. But they always did.

It wasn't until their second year of High school that the two both accepted their feelings for one another. It took them another year to confess. Most of the third year in school was time spent together, as they finally dated. 

Now, it's not highschool anymore. Both were ready to graduate from college, and even though they were going to two different universities, they stayed together. 

Oikawa was going for a teaching degree in astrology, which was very much expected of him. Iwaizumi on the other hand, would be continuing volleyball. He was even offered a spot on Japans national team. Which he of course agreed to join once he finished college.

About five years it's been since the two started dating. Five whole years. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, they were the best five years of Iwaizumi's life. He cherished every day, week, month, and year. Each one he spent with Oikawa. 

It was a normal spring day. There was a nice breeze; not too cold, not too hot.

Just perfect. 

Oikawa sat on a bench in a park near his apartment. Iwaizumi and him had been planning a date for today. Since Iwaizumi was able to spend the weekend in town, they wanted to be together as much as possible. 

Hearing foot steps aproach him, Oikawa lifted his head, giving a cheeky smile. "Iwa-chan!" He said quite loud, happy to see his boyfriend. 

The tanned male couldn't help but smile back, wrapping his arms around Oikawa. "I missed you." Iwaizumi mumbled against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

The couple proceeded to spend hours with each other outside to enjoy the weather, shop, and eat. Everything was how people usually spent dates. By now, it was getting late. The sun was going down, and they should head home. So, the two head to Oikawa's apartment.

Just as they reached the cross walk before Oikawa's sreet, Iwaizumi pulled his boyfriend. "I know you want a ring. I know youve wanted a ring for so long." He took a deep breath, glancing down.

Oikawa's eyes widened as he turned around to face his boyfriend, smiling. "You got me a ring?!" He asked excitedly.

The shorter tan male pulled a teddy bear out of one of the bags he held, placing it in the pale hands that belonged to his boyfriend. He glanced up, hoping to see his beloved with a confused but nonetheless happy expression.

Without thinking, Oikawa grabbed the bear and threw it. He wanted a ring, not this bear. How dare Iwaizumi mention a ring and give him this stuffed toy! Oikawa felt as if he would cry, and brought his face into his hands. Then, as he looked up, he noticed Iwaizumi was no longer in front of him. He had ran into the street after the bear. Too busy trying to save the bear, Iwaizumi didn't notice a truck coming in his direction.

The only thing Iwaizumi heard or saw, was his boyfriend running towards him, as he screamed with tears in his eyes. 

"Haijime!"

That was it, it was over. The truck collided with Iwaizumi's body before Oikawa could reach him. The front of the truck and part of the street were painted red. The sight was horrible, and the quick squeal of braking tires was the only thing that could cover Oikawa's screams. This was the end.

Oikawa dropped to his knees, his body confused with screams and wretched sobs. He didn't mean for this to happen. He loved Iwaizumi.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Soon an ambulance and a few police cars showed up to the scene. Iwaizumi's body was put onto a trolley, and pushed into the ambulance to go to the hospital. They deemed him dead upon impact. The police salvaged anything from the mess that could be used as incriminating evidence for the already incriminated driver. There were no cellphones that were intact, no alcohol found, no nothing. 

The only thing from the wreck was the bear.

It was now three weeks since the accident. Three agonising, lonely, painful weeks. The funeral was scheduled for today. Oikawa wasn't sure if he could handle it. It was still too soon. Though to be honest, will always be too soon. 

Dressed in black suit, which he had bought with Iwaizumi, Oikawa stood in front of a full body mirror in his room. Today was the day. He could make it through.

That was the mantra that he tried telling himself. However, he kept glancing at the teddy bear that sat on Iwaizumi's half of the bed.

The brown haired male has mixed feelings about the stuffed toy. Yes, it was pretty, cute, and soft, but it had caused the death of Oikawa's love. Technically, it was his own fault. After all, he was the one who threw the bear into the street. 

Everything was his fault. 

Again he checked the clock in his room, and Oikawa got up ready to leave. The funeral would start soon. Just before exiting the room, he grabbed the bear off of the bed. He has barely touched it since the accident. But for some reason, he felt the need to bring it with him.

Once at the funeral home, several people came up to speak with the heart broken, already crying boy. Many hugs and small emotional speeches were given to him. Yet, he couldn't care less about them at this point. All he wanted was to see Iwaizumi. That was the only true reason why he came.

It had been hours since Oikawa has arrived. People went up to say emotional things to the corpse that was once so full of life. Oikawa waited until most people were elsewhere. As he walked up to the open casket, he hugged the bear tightly, tears had already begun to fall down his sickly pale cheeks. What he didn't expect was a voice box from inside the bear that instantly spoke.

It was Iwaizumi's voice. 

As if that wasn't enough to break the brown haired male, what the voice said surely was.

"Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?"

The room was filled with screaming and crying, all coming from the man now on the floor. People rushed over and helped him stand up. Once stood properly, still crying hysterically, he grabbed the casket and stared at his lifeless lover.

"Haijime, I'm sorry please! Yes yes! I say yes! Please!" He begged, falling onto his knees.

"I love you Haijime. I want to marry you. I want to grow old together. I want you back. I want a re-do, please." The room grew silent for a moment. However, it didn't last long before Oikawa was shouting.

"Its not fair! Bring him back! Please!"

Some of his old team mates comforted him, hugging and shushing him. It wasn't enough, they weren't the one Oikawa wanted. They weren't Iwaizumi.

But he could never have his beloved back.


End file.
